Lady Susie Cavaliere, character in Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 6.16.9. Lady Susan 'Susie' Cavaliere is the adopted child of Sir Jonathan Cavaliere, Lord Paradise, and Jeanne Cavaliere, Lady Paradise, featured in the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm, as developed by author Jonnie Comet. She is a major character in many Paradise-relevant story arcs and interrelated novels and novellae, in the Paradise One and especially Paradise Two domains, typically featured as a Strategy-game leader, a lesbian siren, a guide to younger girls and a model, actress, singer and media presenter. An original character of the 'Two Paradises' realm, she is introduced in the initial Paradise One instalment, 'Neat Knickers', and in the initial Paradise Two instalment, The Seduction of Susie. About the data The following is characterisation data for the benefit of contributors and readers. 'Public' information can be found on this character's 'Wikipedia' page. Personal information * Full name: Susan Marie Meriwether Cavaliere * Nickname(s): Susie; ‘Leigh’ * Nationality: Naturalised Paradisian citizen, belonger; naturalised British citizen * Title: Junior baroness, 1991-2000; formally addressed as ‘Lady Susan Cavaliere’ * Birthdate: 14 November 1979 (Scorpio) * Birthplace: Jacksonville, Florida * Parents, birth: not revealed * Parents, adoptive: Sir Jonathan Cavaliere, later Lord Paradise; Jeanne, Lady Cavaliere, later Lady Paradise * Height: 162 cm ft 4 in * Weight: 52.5 kg lb * Hair: golden blonde, wavy/curly, medium/long * Eyes: grey-green * Figure (cm): B87, W60, H86 * Ethnic background: French, Irish, rest unknown * Religion: Anglican * Occupation: actress, model, media personality * School: North Eden High School, Eden I; O-levels: 1995; A-levels: 1996 * Musical instruments: piano, keyboards, voice Story arcs Paradise One, Paradise Two; 1994-2002 Adopted siblings * Caroline Anne Marie ‘Sissy’ Cavaliere (b.1979) * Jonathan Christopher Cavaliere, III (b.1980) * George Andrew Jacob Cavaliere (b.1981) * Kimberley Jeanne Elisabeth Cavaliere (b.1984) Early life November 1979 14th - Born at crisis clinic, Jacksonville, Florida Nearly abandoned by her crack-addicted mother, months later. With mother, taken in at Meriwether House, rural central Florida. February 1982 Meets Jonathan and Jeanne Cavaliere (now Lord and Lady Paradise) during their visit to Meriwether House (Catch A Falling Star and Put It In Your Pocket, novel). May 1982 Formally adopted by Cavalieres; goes to live with family at Tobasco, Florida. Her Roman-Catholic baptism is received by the Episcopal Church of America; name is formally changed to Susan Meriwether Cavaliere. Easter 1986 Relocates with family to Sandswell, St Simon’s Cay, Bahamas. Swims in sea and in pool, plays on beach and in gardens, attends church. Receives primary-school lessons from governess, former Anglican nun Amanda Nevins, instruction in musical instruments, dance, sports from parents and tutors. October 1988 Family relocate to Stonesea, in Suffolk, England, remain full-time another fourteen months. Father is knighted KCMG by HM Queen Elizabeth II for preserving the BPI; awarded territorial baronetcy of Eden Island. January 1990 Family sail aboard yacht Excalibur to settle at Camelot, newly-constructed 150-room palace on private-island estate on Treasurers’ Cay. Attends academic lessons at home with family's tutor. Takes own beachfront cottage on estate, west of formal gardens, naming it Carousel. Education and youth September 1990 With sister Caroline, begins secondary 1st form at North Eden High School. Joins debate team, participates in student council; participates in netball, cross-country teams. Maintains marks in the middle-90th-percentile range; best subjects have been maths, sociology and literature. Makes many friends. Takes private lessons in piano, voice, ballet, archery, shooting, equestrian and tennis. Achieves functional fluency in French, Danish, to a lesser extent Italian. March 1992 Meets HRH Prince and Princess of Wales during royal visit to territory, due to parents' hosting them at Camelot; following parents' elevation to earl and countess, is created junior baroness. June 1993 Jonathan Cavaliere created first Earl of Paradise and his wife Lady Paradise; children elevated to junior barons and baronesses in the territory. Since, is properly addressed as ‘Lady Susan Cavaliere of Paradise’. January 1994 Gains a junior driving permit in the BPI (age 14); begins commuting to school with MITE-based touring car for two years till gaining unrestricted driving licence. December 1994 Gains first ‘adult’ BPI passport (age 15) May 1995 Completes O-level examinations (age 15-1/2). September 1995 Begins 6th form, NEHS. January 1996 Passes A-levels; is accepted to Cambridge, Oxford, Cornell, William and Mary, other universities. However does not return to school. Begins seeking acting work in television and film abroad, notably in New York and in London November 2000 Shall be eligible to assume ceremonial role, formal title of Paradisian Baroness of Caravelle Island (age 21). Personality and character A Scorpio, noted for self-reliance, iconoclastic sense of propriety and morality, also a certain interest in and attention to sensual matters. Disdains ‘general consensus’, prefers to determine relevant rights and wrongs with own wherewithal, from own perception. Can be annoyingly or admirably stubborn. Considers self a leader amongst girls, trendsetter and exemplar of ‘proper’ behaviour. Excessively fond of setting good examples for others; is often accused of egoism. Tends to be motivated by self-promotion, social status; extraordinarily competitive, fond of comparing self favourably against potential rivals. Has peculiar habit of looking straight into others’ eyes in conversation, which can seem intimidating. Known for impressive self-confidence, durable aplomb, and indelible sense of humour, also for scathing wit and indomitable spirit. Likes laughter, gaiety, amusement; smiles and laughs often. Is also known for great generosity, compassion, empathy, loyalty. A relentless defender of those suffering from unfairness or bad luck; can be exceptionally devoted to causes many consider lost or pointless. Enjoys being photographed; fond of admiring self in mirrors but tends to laugh about it, not taking own egoism seriously. Once relocated to Paradise, resumes pursuit of nudism (in abeyance after move from Caribbean). Fond of wandering about wilds of island estate without clothes; is remarkably well-tanned. Will venture to dress down or undress entirely whilst away or at friends' (in keeping with rather common Paradisian practice). Rather than being shy about body she takes great pride in own appearance, figure, physical abilities and impressions she makes on others (who tend to envy or admire her beauty). Typically honest, open, even blunt with truths about self and others; nevertheless a shrewd diplomat capable of keeping secrets (till an opportune time to tender them). It is said that 'a secret safe with Susie is a secret safe for ever' (The Seduction of Susie, novel; others). Highly popular at school and widely recognised; enjoys overwhelmingly positive notoriety throughout BPI. Enjoys company of admiring fellow teens; seems equally comfortable amongst adults, the influential and those in political power. Confesses essentially Conservative-party opinions, to others’ satisfaction. Speaks exceptionally well, using perfect grammar, diction, inflections. Can assume passable British accent (which she does consistently during occasional use of alias of ‘Leigh’, which she adopts in mid-1995). Curious about sensuality, sexuality, especially self-stimulation, from young age. Enjoys baths, showers, lounging in ponds, pools and sea shallows; frequently shares showers or baths with friends (and with Kimberley). September 1991 Achieves menarche. Begins use of tampons within two cycles; thereafter is almost perfectly regular (at 29 days). Is shocked and disappointed with pubescent changes; notably applies depilatory solution to be free of maidenhair till late 1993, thereafter maintaining it short and tidily-trimmed. Appearance and physique Exceptionally pretty, curvy, having stunning hourglass shape from apparent onset of puberty including full, firm breasts, taut bottom, narrow but elegantly soft middle. Of average height and weight for age. As teen, appears more womanly than does Caroline at same age; is often mistaken for being 3-5 years older, finding this flattering and satisfying. Unlike adopted siblings, has golden-blonde hair, very thick, lush, prone to thick, deep curls; wears it loose and long through age 14, begins putting it up afterwards. Favours body-enhancing shampoo and conditioner. Eyes are ovoid, beautiful green-blue, with short, fine lashes. Face is roundish, full in cheeks; nose is Roman, proportionately narrow. Has firm, strong bottom and legs, moderately muscled arms; is surprisingly quick, flexible and strong. Keeps fingernails and toenails tidily short, smoothly filed and polished. Is deeply and thoroughly suntanned; cares fastidiously for skin; is known to have friends or siblings assist in applying monoi to body. Is noted for double-jointed fingers; is able to bend knuckles with backs of fingers over 90 degrees towards back of hand. Has pierced ears after age 12; eschews tattoos, additional piercings, body modifications as 'unnatural and unnecessary'. Attire Favourite colours: reds, maroons, pinks, black, white and cream; avoids yellows, greens. Known for keeping lavish wardrobe in personal suite at Camelot palace, comprising two compartments each with two hanging bars 3 m long, plus several dozen drawers and additional shelving, most of it full of clothes. Enjoys short skirts, both for personal preference and because she knows she draws attention. Most attire consists of linens, raw and finished silk, satins, various textures. Fond of Paradisian fashion of waist-jacket, owning over half a dozen, with which she may augment private attire. Prefers to dress elegantly, tastefully, but attractively; not shy about showing cleavage, thighs, middle. Owns dozens of gowns, cocktail frocks, suits. Tends to shun hose except when properly dressed, as for school. Enjoys wearing bikini swimsuits, both for swimming or sunning and as casual wear; owns dozens. A devoted connoisseur of underwear and loungewear, having dozens each of knickers, camisoles, brassieres, peignoirs, stayup hose. Accepted amongst friends as a style maven in lingerie; is not shy about being dressed in only knickers, occasionally with heels of which she prefers about 75-mm height, even to parties. Is accomplished in applying makeup, especially eyeliner and mascara. Tends to apply rouge to upper chest and even breasts, depending on attire. Applies moisturising lotion to body often, probably because she savours the sensation of applying it. Arts Is an eager singer, comedienne, emcee, entertainer, presenter; gravitates to stages and audiences; is confident and capable. Composes several original songs, 1994-1996, which interest father. Is competent pianist; has also studied guitar, flute, violin, clarinet, harp, drums. Noted for clear, pure singing tone as well as for ability to overpower voice for grittier effect. Is fond of blues, rock, gospel, edgier music as opposed to danceable pop, which she considers bland. Has contributed fashion designs and has modelled for Angel of Paradise boutique. December 1994 Begins shooting informational videos for father’s businesses and other concerns (age 15). November 1995 Interviews Paradisian pop artistes Global Tree for BPI TV series Dorrie Paradise, securing the series’ highest viewing audience amongst BPI locals to date Acting work Naturally outgoing, known as essentially fearless; has been featured in child roles in music videos, in television advertisements, in print media. Earns praise from admiring father, whom she adores. June 1989 Begins filming for role as orphan child in Spirit of Heaven (age10-1/2). July 1991 Begins filming for role as school student in Make Your Way Home. May-July 1994 Attends film shoots for role as teenaged princess in The Legend of The White Knight. Role is considered her watershed, generating interest from major British producers. January-February 1996 Travels on Excalibur to New York, models for several advertising campaigns, auditions for a Broadway production of Peter Pan. September 1996 Through agent, Jeninne Christopher, signs contract for BBC-TV’s miniseries Pamela, in which she plays title role; mini-series is filmed in London during October-December 1996. Pursues further roles in London, takes formal acting classes. April 1998 Begins filming for role in The Mirror Crack’d. August 1998 Begins filming for major role in The White Lady, London. September 1998 Films first nude scene, for The White Lady; crew impressed (age 18-1/2). February 1999 Begins filming for role as luckless singer in Do What You Do Best. February 2000 Begins filming for role as Fanny Adams in Joseph Andrews miniseries for BBC-TV (age 20). Hobbies and interests Enjoys sailing, swimming, music, tennis, surfing, dance. Skippers own boat during Strategy matches, in yacht and dinghy races, and for recreation. Is capable driver; having own MITE-based open-bodied touring car, later taking up more-anonymous grey MITE saloon. Enjoys travel; has visited Canada, USA, Mexico, Panama, Peru, Bahamas, BVI, Antigua, Bermuda, England, France, Italy, Switzerland, Denmark, Germany, Greece, Russia, Israel, India, Malaysia, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, both on holiday and in business. Circumnavigates globe with Chloe over early 1996 as part of working trip to New York and London, returning to BPI via New Zealand (A Global Awakening, novel). January 1992 Confirmed at St Paul’s Anglican Church, Somerset, Eden I. Attends Eucharist services regularly. December 1993 Starts her own Strategy team, leaving Caroline’s Red Hearts. Proves a clever Strategist; commands Ménage Maroon till 1996. Noted for shrewd planning and relentless vengeance; is sometimes prone to seeking benefits for self over pursuing more responsible tactical course. Views brother Jonathan as keenest rival or else most reliable ally. Nickname of ‘Leigh’ Some time around March 1995, Lady Susie invents an alias, 'Leigh Meriwether', for use in meeting some of Darby's lesbian associates with whom she otherwise does not have, and perhaps should not have, any other relationship. The persona of Leigh seems more experienced, more world-wise, and less inhibited than is Lady Susie herself, as well as freer to pursue pleasures of the flesh, especially sexually with others and in exhibitionism. Unlike Lady Susie, Leigh speaks in Received Pronunciation, using delicate diction, a full upper-class vocabulary, and proper ladylike manners, all of which Lady Susie is often prone to relax amongst close friends. The assumed name comes from Lady Susie's fondness for her friend Jenny Talbot's middle name, is inspired by American actress Lee Meriwether and draws on Lady Susie's childhood history, presumably to effect anonymity when engaging in provocative behaviour (Rivals at Heart, novella; Private Party, novella; others). By using the alias, Lady Susie is able to proactively engage in morally-questionable or socially-taboo behaviour, such as elevated promiscuity, sexual dominance, and wearing extraordinarily risque attire, especially lingerie, in contexts arresting the attention of strangers. She states her age as 17 years, only when asked, and claims to live alone at an unnamed cottage which she considers to be Dreamhouse. Many times Leigh's secret liaisons involve spending nights from home, usually in the beds of women she has only lately met. Leigh never seems to refuse an alcoholic beverage; though Lady Susie's own uncanny tolerance for strong drink precludes any neglect of her assumed persona and of her personal safety. Suspension of disbelief Apparently through some miracle no-one seems to recognise 'Leigh' as the real Lady Susie; for, despite her well-known appearance and near-legendary derring-do (such as in the Strategy games, in school, in territorial culture, and even sexually), her identity as 'Leigh' is never questioned in the Paradise Two adventures. One suggestion is that Darby's lesbian cohorts are too shallow or self-absorbed to see any relevance or respectability in the presence, influence or appearance of territorial nobility living amongst them; indeed Lady Susie never encounters any of them elsewhere than in sexually-charged contexts, such as at doe parties or in intimate liaisons. As Leigh, she never takes her white touring car but drives one of the more pedestrian Mite cars of the Camelot garage, typically the grey 4-door saloon. Though the Camelot cars are subtly better fitted than stock models, with better upholstery and non-standard though conservative colours, no-one recognises the little car as being particularly exceptional. As Leigh, Lady Susie is careful to never wear or carry her diamond-studded 'S' pin which her mother gave her for Christmas 1994, as it is a kind of trademark for her and readily recognised by friends and admirers in the territory. She is also careful to avoid using personal credit at points of sale, typically tendering cash, and when in the company of those who know her only as Leigh will not patronise establishments whose proprietors or staff know her on sight and expect her to apply the credit due her social position and personal wealth. Wider fame In the novel A Global Awakening, whilst visiting Florida with Chloe Jamison in April 1996, 16-year-old Lady Susie enters, under the name of 'Leigh Lacey', the Underwear 500 for muscular dystrophy, charity footrace in which competitors wear only undergarments or lingerie, on beach at Tobasco Beach, Florida. Winning the women’s division, she befriends a local band, The Spinz, who attend the event, who invite her to perform with them at a Tobasco Beach club. She sings Aerosmith’s ‘Sweet Emotion’, dressed in satin lingerie, with the band before large live crowd, print, TV and radio media. Having been introduced as 'Leigh Lacey' she is assumed to be an exotic dancer of university age and is solicited by numerous young men (and even some older, as well as some women) before retiring to her parents' first beach house for a night of lovemaking with Chloe. Whether or not she is successful in not being recognised as either Lady Susie of Paradise or as the daughter of well-known entertainer and producer Jonathan Cavaliere is not immediately certain. Most of Lady Susie's closest friends, including Jenny, her fellow fifth-formers at North Eden High School, her brothers, and others of her family do not know of or do not attend her use of the alias. Those who do know of it include Bonnie Watson, Darby St Claire, Terri Peale, Nicole Bonelle, Chloe Jamison, and her sister Lady Caroline. Relationships [Note: Susie's relationship history '''is 'her story; the following represents a general, greatly-abridged outline of key milestones in her social and personal maturation, with relevant P1 and P2 episodes given.] Despite enjoying a degree of flirtation, is not known to have ever dated boys. January 1995 After encouragement by Darby St Claire, experiences first self-administered orgasm, Carousel cottage (age 15). Thereafter becomes fascinated with sexual stimulation (''The Seduction of Susie, novel). Is sexually seduced by Nicole Bonelle, Dreamhouse Cottage, Camelot. Is initiated into oral sex by The Hon. Terri Peale, at Derby. Festival 1995 Seduces close friend Jenny Talbot, keeping secret from Darby (Best Friends, novella). Determines to seek further partners amongst friends and strangers, both to discover new experiences and to show off newfound ability as lesbian siren. May 1995 With Darby, seduces friend Laura Ivey (The Seduction of Laura, novella). Laura will halfheartedly pursue her for months. Entices Chelsea Day, Emily Vaughn (Rivals at Heart, novella); seduces Emily, heretofore faithful to her live-in lover Dorothy Eber. June 1995 Attends Sherry Moss's 16th birthday party, Somerset; meets Catie VanDevere; desiring her, initiates respectful dating and sexual friendship. July 1995 Attends 3rd-formers' doe party at Nancy Boerch's house; desiring Brandi Branthwaite, pursues her and initiates sexual friendship. Attends Nicole's 17th birthday party at Pirates' Cove, meets, has sex with, goes home with Donna Waterford, beginning long-term casual sexual friendship. August 1995 Offends Jenny through overemphasis on sexual activity; the two part ways. September 1995 Attends Darby’s 16th birthday party, Somerset Casino Inn; experiences new partners, antagonises Jenny, becomes bored and frustrated with Darby (Sweet Sixteen, novella). Offends, avoids Ginger McLeeson’s amourous advances. Successfully entices Amelia Townsend away from negative influences, establishes pleasant sexual friendship, determines to remake her into proper young lady (Girls Will Be Girls, novel; Amelia, a Vahine, novel). October 1995 Hosts lavish, risque doe party, Somerset Casino Inn; engages in sexual trysts with Amelia, Terri, Donna. Attends Breadfruit Beach Young Women’s Festival, Caravelle I.; engages in sexual trysts with about 10 different partners. Meets, befriends New Zealand model Chloe Jamison; decides this is love, swears off all others for good (The Goddess and The Princess, novel). February 1996 With Chloe, travels abroad for modelling and acting work (age 16). Two settle into family flat in Strawberry House in Sloane Street, becoming nearly-constant companions and confidantes, scheduling work round each other’s schedules (A Farewell to Paradise, novel). Despite desire for comfortable anonymity, both receive more media attention than ever. Avoids styling herself as exclusively lesbian, considering sexuality a matter of behaviour choice and not immutable predisposition. Parents agree to accept this, for present. November 1996 Returns, with Chloe, to BPI for father's 40th BD, meets brother Jonathan's date Gwendolyn Dahl (The Love of Gwendolyn Dahl, story arc). June 1997 Admits, in media, to having taken vow of sexual chastity (with males) till marriage. April 1998 Suffers loss of Chloe who breaks off relationship to go to Provence with (older male) photographer. Brokenhearted, determines to remake self according to more mature, more conservative and socially-expected ‘ladylike’ image (age 18). Seeks spiritual absolution, reconciliation, Holy Trinity, Sloane Square; is counselled by priest there. June 1998 Calls Amelia to London to serve as lady’s companion, rekindling (now-chaste) friendship. Is subsequently seen on dates with London impresario Brian Clune and rising tennis star Josh Mickleby. September 1999 Meets and attracts John 'Raymond' Burke, baron, Lord Pembley; accepts invitation for dates, etc. (A Farewell to Paradise, novel) November 1999 Travels with Burke to Longwood, his family home in Surrey; meets his mother the dowager baroness, sets good example (age 20). Accepts Burke's very traditional, sincere, respectful proposal of marriage. December 1999 Engagement is announced to family, afterwards to media. April 2000 4th - Marries Burke, Camelot chapel; since is known as Susan Meriwether-Cavaliere Burke, Lady Pembley, baroness. Receives 'dowry' from father of £2.5 m, about 1/10 her proposed inheritance (based on his 1999 worth). Is first of Cavaliere siblings to marry. Later Becomes pregnant around September 2002. Does not appear as major character in further P1 or P2 episodes. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved.